1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a control system for a video machine such as a video tape recorder which uses a computer such as a micro-computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Education systems utilizing VTRs have been used for education in schools or the like. In such education systems, a VTR is, in general, manually operated to reproduce video information according to the educational schedule. The manual operation places a big load on the teacher.